Sorlan
Toa Sorlan is one of the most respected members of the Toa Council on Yheyn, a warrior of both great skill and great wisdom. He has led the Council Chambers of Yheyn for the last few thousand years, and he is not expected to stop any time soon. Biography Sorlan is very open about his past, and has told many stories to help piece together a very comprehensive biography. For the sake of time restraints, however, only the major things shall be focused upon. When Sorlan first entered the Matoran Universe, he was already a Toa, and the appointed defender of the small village where he resided. In one of the nearby villages, a much larger one that Sorlan's performed much of its trade with and relied on for protection that Toa could not give, Sorlan had become friends with another Toa of Magnetism much more famous and skilled than he; Toa Jovan. Over time, Sorlan became quite adept at swordfighting. When Toa passed through his village on their way to other places, he rarely missed the opprotunity to sparr with anybody. At one point, he was recalled from his village by the Toa Council to asisst in training others, and to receive his own for the promotion to Master Toa. To the day, he suspects that one of the Matoran of his village was in charge of sending the messages for that, so that he could finally leave and live another life. After initiating the novice sent to replace him, he went to the main Council Chambers on Yheyn and was evaluated. His actions in defending his village, having included eveything from fighting off Frostelus and Zyglak to showing himself a master negotiator when he was forced to speak on the villages behalf against incoming threats, were all shown to have been performed excellently. After a few tests, be received the training he still required and was given the rank of Master Toa, and assigned to the Southern Islands. He was given the choice to take charge of the Council Chambers on any of the Southern Alliance islands, save Nui-Vatur, where he would have still been one of the highest ranking members. Wanting to make his home somewhere small and isolated, rather than in a crowded place, he chose to move to Yheyn - though another reason was to help keep the Council in a stronger position than the Xankah Order. Today, Sorlan maintains that same position. He is considered a hero by many in the Council for the actions he has undertaken when he leaves the Chambers, but for the most part he is content to remain in his study overlooking old tomes taken from the Great Library. Powers & Appearance Toa Sorlan has devoted many years of training into his elemental abilities. He has become a true master of the element Magnetism, particularly with magnetism based repulsion fields - when active, he can cause metal bullets, cannon balls, swords, crossbow bolts, etc. to all go flying away. He is able to achieve limited flight with his magnetic abilities. His mask is the Kanohi Forze, the Great Mask of Springing. Its primary function is to strengthen the users legs, allowing them to jump incredibly high distances or leap over long distances, or both (for example - leaping from the group to the top of a 7 Bio high building that's 5 Bio away from you). These jumps occur at a high level of speed. The mask helps increase the users strength and agility slightly, and grants them perfect balance. Even with constant leaps and bounds the user is unable to top a Kakama on open ground, but in an area with lots of obstacles they are usually evened. His Katana blade is jet black, and he refers to it as the Magnet Katana, claiming it to be a Toa Tool crafted by some of the first Toa in the universe. Sorlan is about average sized for a Toa, well built and well muscled. His armor is a metallic blue primarily, with a secondary of silver and a tertiary underlining of white. His mask appears to be a Noble Kakama crafted of solid silver. Personality Sorlan long ago put away the more rash and impulsive natures that many Toa demonstrate, having instead shown a strong amout of patience and desire to learn as much as he can. He is also a very firm believer of the Toa Code, believing that it must be followed to the letter in order for Toa to continue being Toa, and not something else entirely - even if it means letting the bad guy escape that day. He has expressed a love for travelling and new experiences, but age has brought him wisdom and helped mellow those traits out - instead, he has taken to reading, and using words to convey experiences that he cannot have himself. Category:People